FarmVille Wiki:Request for Adminship/Farmerkieli45
}} I want to be an administrator because I want to be able to help out the Wiki more by making sure there is no vandalism(I know rollbackers have that right already) but as a patroller and a rollbacker I have noticed some people creating pages that are useless and I am usually the first one to notice them, as I always add the "Deletion" template. Anyways, I have been around the Wiki long enough and I feel I am improving at making edits, my first day here I had NO idea what a template was now I am a whiz at them. I am also getting better with tables and such, and I have earned alot of badges on the Wiki as well. That is about all I can think of right now, I would really appreciate support for this because I really wanna help the Wiki out :) Support #Sure. 16:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) #Yeah, yeah, I support. Ayopip | Talk 00:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) =)) Oppose # Vandraedha 20:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) # Clintang84 17:34, August 21, 2011 (AEDST) Comments * My decision is based purely on your my interactions and your interactions with others on the Wiki. You are condescending to others, you do not always take feedback well and many of your Blog Posts do not show the maturity of someone close to your age. You editing skills are continually improving but editing skills are not everything Clintang84 |Talk 08:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) * I am not trying to be "condesecending" to others, I am just trying to help others, in fact I've only tried to "help" one person on here and we both know how frustrating it was, but I wasn't trying to be mean to anyone. Thank you for your opinions though. And also, when I wrote those Blog Posts I was just having a bad day/bad moment and wanted to vent. Lastly, the reason I do not take feedback well sometimes is because I feel that sometimes people are just criticizing me instead of trying to help and/or advise, but I am working on that also. Thank you again for your opinions. Farmerkieli45 | Talk 08:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) * One step forward, two steps back. In addition to my previous comments about this user at Request for Adminship/Farmvilleisthebestgame45333, I am very distressed about the increasing use of this wiki for a personal blog site, constant complaints about Farm Cash, widespread postings for neighbors request, and the belittling of other users in the comments of articles and blogs. Also, taking credit for "fixing" tables, templates or pages that are not actually completed nor correct. --Vandraedha 04:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) * I asked Clintang to delete my "personal" blog posts but he wouldn't delete them, I was just in a bad mood. I haven't complained about FarmCash in awhile, and when I did a couple of weeks ago I was just agreeing with other people. Clintang frustrates me sometimes and that's the only reason I am sometimes mean to him but I don't mean it. I feel I have been treated unfairly through most of my life on the Wiki and also I don't fix the tables and when did I ever say I fixed a table or template? Farmerkieli45 | Talk 04:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *Not done, no consensus at this time. 05:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand why everyone is so against me, but okay -- Farmerkieli45 | Talk 05:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Neither do I, but you only have 50% support so I can't close this as successful. Best of luck in the future, 05:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Category:Inactive rights requests